Arma Nuclear
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Qué patético, ¿no? Caer tan fácil con que sólo te digan "Te amo". No hay duda que por eso cada mes tienes una nueva relación, y cada mes terminas en el basurero, como ha sido desde que naciste.


**Hola, chic s. Les traigo otro one-shot bizarro y perturbador. Si no quieren ver a sus amados personajes con traumas y comportamientos psicópatas, mejor no lean el fic. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Reader Funeral-Of-The Humanity por ayudarme a darle los últimos detalles. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Arma Nuclear**

 ** _Basura_**

Bajó las escaleras y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Aquella sonrisa, aquel cuerpo, aquellos ojos y aquel cabello estaban sentados en esa silla. Casi se cayó de espaldas.

\- Me voy-dijo atropelladamente a sus padres y al pequeño monstruo sentado allí.

\- ¿A dónde?-preguntó su madre desconcertada.

\- A donde planeaba irme cuando Itachi arruinó todo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sus padres no sabían la verdad. Su padre se levantó de un saltó y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared; hizo un puño.

\- ¿Tu viaje significa más para ti que tu hermano?-le preguntó rojo de ira. Sasuke pudo ver por encima del hombro de su padre a Itachi con una sonrisa como la de la Mona lisa en los labios. No hizo ademán de moverse, disfrutaba de la farsa.

\- No, padre. Lo siento. Pero aún así me voy.

\- Lárgate entonces-le dijo al instante. Siempre le habían ardido como ortigas las palabras de su padre. Se tragó todo su orgullo y caminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo que lentamente dejaba un peso atrás.

\- Yo te llevaré al aeropuerto.

\- No te molestes-dijo Sasuke entre dientes. Itachi ya se había levantado y tenía las llaves en la mano.

\- Vuelve pronto-dijo su madre a Itachi. Sasuke temblaba. Salieron y el cielo estaba tan azul como el cuarto de un bebé. Sasuke balanceaba su maleta y evitaba los ojos de Itachi.

Subieron al auto.

\- ¿Asustado?-preguntó Itachi, pasándose un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja.

\- Sí. No tienes escrúpulos en hacer nada. Deberías estar en la cárcel.

\- ¿Por una pequeña broma?-dijo Itachi. Encendió el auto y comenzó a avanzar. Sasuke inhaló, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Te hice algo?-Nunca le había preguntado eso. Las manos de Itachi se tensaron sobre el volante y luego se relajaron.

\- ¿Hacerme algo, tú? Muchas cosas…-su voz destilaba cianuro. Sasuke se encogió en su asiento. Itachi rió.

\- Jamás te han gustado los conflictos, ¿verdad?-le dijo-. No puedes pelear por nada. Haces todo al pie de la letra.

\- Ése es mi problema, no el tuyo-dijo Sasuke en voz baja, la maleta abrazada contra su pecho.

\- Tan serio siempre. Todo es blanco o negro, frío o caliente. Eres como un faro a distancia, siempre estás ahí aunque nadie te necesite.

\- Ya cállate-murmuró Sasuke, mientras oía las carcajadas de Itachi-. Me gustaba más el otro tú.

\- Nunca existió-dijo Itachi-. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es bastante fácil hacer que los demás te amen.

\- Basura, eso es lo que eres.

\- Papá y mamá no creen eso, ¿o sí?

Sasuke se quedó callado.

\- Papá y mamá deberían cerrar las puertas y ventanas de la casa y mandar a un asesino por la cabeza de su primogénito.

Itachi rió como si hubiera sido un gran chiste.

\- Te voy a decir algo-Su voz se sintió como viento helado en la nuca de Sasuke-. Los dos somos basura. Tú no me amas. Eres la única persona, la única maldita persona…-Se detuvo, el semáforo estaba en rojo- que no me ama-le tomó el rostro entre las manos, Sasuke desvió la mirada y tembló como una hoja en otoño-. Y yo, por otro lado, soy la única persona que te ama.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, Itachi, y suéltame. Nadie en su sano juicio debería amarte, ni pronunciar tu nombre, ni mirarte a la cara…

Itachi lo miraba complacido. Suspiró encantado. Le dirigió esa mirada, la misma de siempre, aquella que lo mareaba, y acercó su boca a la de Sasuke.

Sasuke podía sentir ya el aliento cálido y dulce de Itachi sobre su boca. Un claxon hizo que Itachi, sin la menor afectación, volviera al volante. Sonreía. Sasuke se había quedado inclinado hacia un lado, como si aún fuera a ser besado, sin poder moverse.

\- Caes tan fácil-dijo Itachi en voz baja. Aquella risa implícita no tenía arreglo. Siempre se iba a burlar de Sasuke quisiera o no. Sasuke se sintió aliviado de irse.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido un error fatal haber subido al auto.

\- No vamos al aeropuerto, ¿cierto?-dijo Sasuke con voz neutra.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?-dijo Itachi, aún sonriendo.

\- Déjame bajar aquí, justo aquí… ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-Pero Itachi reía sin abrir la boca y los seguros del auto no podían levantarse, parecían clavos sobre madera. Sasuke sintió que se le iba la sangre a los pies y que su corazón tocaba música africana dentro de su pecho.

Algo anda mal cuando empiezas a pensar que rezar es la única salvación. Él no había pedido acción. Sólo deseaba irse.

\- Itachi, para-habló atropelladamente-, ya basta. Te perdono; todo lo que me hayas hecho, te perdono. El dinero no importaba… Quédate con él, con papá y mamá, con la casa, con Tokio… Sólo déjame ir.

\- ¿Y tu amor qué?-preguntó Itachi.

\- Tú jamás tendrás suficiente-dijo Sasuke.

Itachi aparcó el carro.

* * *

\- Sólo era un viaje-había dicho Itachi con la voz un poco adormecida. Sasuke, furioso, a un lado de él, sólo podía temblar.

\- No era sólo un viaje, era mi boleto de salida-se forzó a decir. Siempre le había dado miedo decir sus deseos, porque creía en el mito que decía que no se cumplirían aquellos dichos en voz alta.

Pero ya no importaba, el dinero de su beca, de su trabajo de medio tiempo, de sus noches sin salir, de todo…

\- ¿Por qué lo arruinaste?-preguntó Sasuke. Itachi lo miró un poco asombrado ante su voz tranquila.

\- ¿Es que necesito una razón?

\- Sí, ¡la necesitas, idiota! Todo el mundo tiene una razón para ser como es, ¡tú no pudiste haber hecho eso sólo porque sí!-La voz de Sasuke volvía a temblar junto con su cuerpo. No podía creer que su hermano lo hubiera hecho por amor al arte, _necesitaba_ saber qué ocurría con él, qué demonios pasaba…

Tanto dinero…

\- Quizás mi única razón sea tenerte aquí, cerca de mí.

\- No me vengas con ese argumento de novela rosa-dijo Sasuke-. ¿Por eso dijiste que me querías? ¿Por eso insististe en que nos acostáramos, que tuviéramos una relación?

Itachi sonreía con suavidad.

\- Lo hice por recreación. Sabía que estabas celoso de mí, así que quizá si fingía que te amaba, tú podrías sentirte mejor y dejar de pelear por el amor de mamá y papá.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Poco a poco un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle. Itachi le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Qué patético, ¿no? Caer tan fácil con que sólo te digan "Te amo". No hay duda que por eso cada mes tienes una nueva relación, y cada mes terminas en el basurero, como ha sido desde que naciste.

* * *

El sol despuntaba por las montañas y comenzó a colorear el pasto seco de esa tierra infértil.

\- ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?-preguntó Itachi-. ¿Tienes frío?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo. Caminó hacia atrás, alejándose de Itachi. Su maleta estaba en el auto y estaba casi seguro que había un arma en la guantera del mismo. Sentía que todos sus latidos y alientos ya estaban contados y deseó no haber salido de la cama ese día.

\- Sólo dime por qué. Dime por qué a todo-le gritó Sasuke, el calor de su aliento y respiración formaron una neblina blanca que se desvaneció cuando cerró la boca.

\- Te lo dije en el auto-le gritó Itachi, sonriendo, aproximándose a él.

\- ¿Por qué el dinero?-insistió Sasuke. Mientras más preguntas hiciera más tiempo tendría para pensar cómo salir de ahí vivo.

\- ¿Creías que la vida es tan fácil como ganar una beca?-dijo Itachi con una mirada angelical.

\- No es fácil. Tuve que estudiar mucho, lo sabes.

\- ¿Lo sé? ¿Estudiabas cuando decías con una sonrisa "el alcohol es barato y el sexo gratis" y regresabas a casa a las cuatro de la mañana?

\- ¿Y eso en qué te afectaba?-le gritó Sasuke, recordando que Itachi le había preguntado cómo era la ciudad y ésas habían sido sus palabras.

Itachi se detuvo y comenzó a reír, primero el rostro apuntando hacia el suelo, luego los hombros temblándole, luego sus manos en su estómago… Grandes carcajadas.

Sasuke pensó en correr… Pero no podía moverse. Sus piernas estaban agarrotadas y su mente en pánico. Estaba congelado.

\- Nunca te preocupas por los demás-dijo Itachi, su voz se había tornado amarga. Sasuke corrió el riesgo de hacerlo enojar.

\- Y tú te preocupas demasiado por ellos-ahora él soltó una pequeña risa, muy forzada, que hizo que todos sus huesos temblaran. Trató de darse valor-. Dime algo que hayas hecho por iniciativa propia.

Itachi lo miró con los ojos negros. Nunca podías distinguir la pupila del iris.

\- Nada, ¿verdad?-continuó Sasuke, con la garganta helada-. ¡Ya sé cómo va a acabar esto! Si me matas, terminarás solo hasta que tengas noventa años. Bueno, supongamos que llegas a los cien, ¿no es eso bueno?-Rió. El pánico le hacía temblar. No sabía de dónde sacaba todo el valor para que su voz no desfalleciera-. Y si no me matas pues el final es el mismo. Me largo de aquí sin mirar atrás, y jamás vuelvo a pisar este suelo.

Sasuke jadeó al haber escupido todo eso a bocajarro. Pero los papeles seguían siendo los mismos, él estaba muerto de miedo y su vida pendía de un hilo.

\- Decide-lo instó Sasuke-. Papá y mamá te esperan a desayunar, estoy seguro. Y yo voy a perder mi vuelo.

\- Vaya, bueno, ¿por qué no dejamos que esto sea justo?-dijo Itachi, mirándolo con cariño. Le lanzó la pistola que tenía entre las manos. Sasuke la atrapó con torpeza, con las manos temblándole como castañuelas.

Itachi sacó la otra pistola del auto.

\- ¿En serio?-dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz-. ¿Al estilo del Viejo Oeste?

\- No-sonrió Itachi-… Bueno, más o menos. Uno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí, ¿no?

* * *

La maleta tenía diminutas manchas de sangre cuando la registró en el aeropuerto. Sus dedos le temblaban al darle el pasaporte y el boleto de avión a la mujer. Sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer nerviosos toda la sala de espera, como si fuera un perro chihuahua.

No tenía arraigado el hábito de fumar, sin embargo compró una cajetilla y cerillos y fumó todos y cada uno de los cigarros hasta que casi le quemaron la boca. Los cerillos se le apagaban rápido debido al temblor en sus dedos.

Vio a una niña rubia abrazar a su padre, y a una madre regañando a su hijo. De pronto fue demasiado. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y lloró sin ruido, dejando que los momentos que acababa de pasar se deslizaran junto con sus lágrimas

\- Si me voy, ¿olvidaré todo esto?-sollozó.

 _"_ _Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, favor de abordar…"_

Fin.

* * *

 **Bueeeno... los que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Los dejó fríos, les movió el tapete?**

 **Si no entendieron algo, pueden preguntar también :)**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
